


Reunion

by Fenris30



Series: The Afterparty [2]
Category: Tekken
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, PWP, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris30/pseuds/Fenris30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the tournament, and after her night of 'Victory Drinks' with her fighting partner at the time, Sergei Dragunov, Lili had gone back to her everyday life, still occasionally thinking about that night. Several months later, her father had told her that he would be entertaining several guests-all rich businesspeople from various countries-on the family's giant, private cruise liner. They would be cruising up toward northern Europe and back again, though he would stay behind. Wouldn't Lili know it, but one of the men had a retinue of dangerous guards with him...including a certain person she may remember-and who may just remember her-from a special night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Business Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 'The Afterparty' series, taking place about 6-8 months after. As we see from the ratings, the fact it's Sergei and Lili, and the fact it's me writing it, we KNOW where this is going, and it's down into the lemony gutter. (There may be plot, though, so beware!)
> 
> As usual, I own none of these characters. Namco does. I write these only for fun.

Lili Rochefort-for the first time since the tournament had ended-was quite excited.

Well, it hadn't _technically_ ended. But things...happened, as they tended to with the Mishima Zaibatsu involved, and she felt that to protect her family she should withdraw. She wasn't sure exactly what went down, but she decided that it might be best if she went back to Monaco for awhile. She and Hwoarang had participated in a few more bouts together, doing quite well, all told.

For several months, nothing had happened. She had her eighteenth birthday a few weeks after her short time in the tournament, and that was a fun time. Otherwise, it was classes, studies, and getting ready for university. It was hanging out with her friends, and training when her father wasn't looking.

It was also thinking back to that little afterparty, where she had shared some rather...fun moments with her one-time partner, Sergei Dragunov.

Her stomach twisted into rather pleasant knots thinking about it. Other feelings tended to hit her as well during the times she remembered. She occasionally found herself sort of missing Sergei. She hadn't known him long, but after she had gotten the big, frightening soldier to open up somewhat, he was kind of fun to be around. He didn't talk much, but given that Lili liked to talk, she started to miss having someone around who would just let her talk however much she wanted.

She even found after spending some time with him she didn't mind being quiet once in awhile.

The day after their little victory celebration had been rather...pleasant, she recalled.

But things must move on. He was a military man, after all-and a rather intense one who seemed to live for his duty.

But she had gotten word that there would be the cruise. Her family owned a rather large cruise ship, and her father would be entertaining guests from a few rich corporations around-Germany, England, France, Russia, and she forgot where else, but she would be going along on the trip, as she was of course going to take over the company eventually. Some of it would be boring, for sure-she would be sitting in on meetings, entertaining guests with her father, and going over things with both him and Sebastian, but otherwise-she would have some nice free time on her hands.

Their cruise ship was just like any other, with any sorts of amenities that you could think of. Most people would pay hundreds and thousands of dollars on a ticket to travel on one of these-and indeed, her father occasionally rented it out to places, usually companies for business situations-but they owned one.

It was one of those times she did, indeed, feel quite spoiled and proud of it.

She kept herself busy before the departure day. She packed up her suitcases-about five huge ones, to naturally be carried by the servants. They would be leaving by limousine early; it took a few hours to reach the departure area. On the way, they would be picking up several of the business associates; some would be in this limo, some in the other. They would depart soon after reaching the ship.

The first stop picked up two men she did not recognize; she politely introduced herself and then simply listened in on the things they and her father spoke about. Most of the time she looked out the window, enjoying the scenery. They stopped to pick up three more, and there would be more yet waiting for them at the docks.

She dozed off at a point; while she was somewhat interested in the business aspect, she was sort of tired from being up late the night before. She woke up to Sebastian shaking her arm, letting her know that they had arrived.

She sat up, smoothed down her hair and stepped out of the car, shielding her eyes from the sun. It was warm for early fall, but she didn't mind so much. She politely greeted the people she had not yet, shaking their hands; they were all around her father's age; men and women, dressed in sharp outfits, all from various countries.

They met more people as they moved on; Lili already started to get a bit tired of meeting and greeting people, and sort of wanted to get her things into her giant, private room on the ship for the actual fun part of the trip. One thing that caught her eye, however, was one of the guards-accompanying the businessmen from Russia-was huge; he cleared the others by a head, and wore a full dress outfit, even in the warmer weather. He was as pale as another man she knew, and his black hair seemed longer than...

Lili's stomach fluttered, sank, and turned over, somehow simultaneously.

_Sergei...no way...how..._

She saw him glance over at her for a moment, but he did not change expression. He said nothing, only nodding at his introduction. He was apparently a bodyguard for the Russian businessman, as he dealt with the military, and both of them had had Zaibatsu problems...as the Zaibatsu had been causing unrest all around Russia. He brought Sergei because he was the best he could get, and he had told his father he would bring the best he could get-of course, Mr. Rochefort had his own problems with the company.

The rather blunt businessman assured him quietly that if any Zaibatsu were to sneak in, Sergei would “take care of them.” Her pacifist father paled slightly, but said nothing. He knew that he was a target.

Lili did not need to be told Sergei's capabilities. She saw them firsthand as they fought together, and she knew she did not see the worst of them.

She passed him by, sparing him a tiny glance as she caught him looking back, only for a moment.

_I think this trip just got a whole lot more interesting than I originally thought._

 

–

 

A few hours later, Lili was unpacked and settled into her room, and they had disembarked. Her father would be heading off with the rest of his guests in Amsterdam, and she would continue onto London for a few days before heading back by private jet.

She was still very surprised to see Sergei; she could not believe the coincidence at all. Even a little bit. She had been thinking about him not too long before-she suspected when her father mentioned one of the businessmen were from Russia, it entered her mind again. She tried to keep those days as a fond memory, since she figured nothing would ever come of it again; the chance of them meeting up were probably slim.

_Even a slim chance is a chance, clearly. Here he is._

She stepped out of her room, having changed into more comfortable traveling clothes; nice jeans, small boots, and a small, sleeveless shirt. She would wear more business-like attire at the meetings, like everyone else. Now, she was sort of on vacation.

She walked to one of the rooms to check the logs where people were staying; she decided to go down two levels and check out this one room. Just because. Could have been someone who wasn't supposed to be there.

She was pretty bad at lying to herself.

She knocked on the door when she arrived; careful that no one else was around; they weren't. The only people she had seen were on the upper level; the ship was enormous and everyone was on a tour that her father and Sebastian were giving. She was excused from it. She wondered if someone else was, as she saw a few odd bodyguards around the ship.

The door cracked open, Sergei peering out. He saw her and opened the door the rest of the way, stepping aside. He still had most of his dress outfit on, though he was just beginning to take it off. His jacket was hanging nicely on a hangar, and he was working on getting his tie off. She recognized the room; it was one of the suites that were on the ship, though they all looked about the same. She sat down on a chair, the two of them silent for some moments as Sergei placed his tie on the table and began to take off the white collared shirt. A sheen of sweat had formed on his forehead; that outfit had to be hot, as it was close to eighty outside.

Still wearing his khaki trousers and gigantic jackboots, he turned toward her after removing his shirt, cracking his knuckles for a moment. She smiled, as his body was one that she did enjoy looking at. He smirked down at her finally.

“About time,” she said. “Hello again.”

He nodded. “Hello.”

“So you ended up getting hired for this. What are the chances?”

He chuckled. “Not that bad. I volunteered for it.”

She blinked. “To kill Zaibatsu members?” One of the things ordinary people found disturbing about Sergei was the fact they couldn't quite tell if it was just “following orders” or if he actually liked crushing enemies under his heel. Lili suspected it was a bit of each.

“I can do that in Russia,” he snorted.

Lili paused; she was a very bright girl, and suspected it only took as long as it did to come to her conclusion because she was subconsciously denying it.

“You knew I would be here.” It wasn't private knowledge.

Sergei just shrugged, putting his holstered sidearm on the top of a cabinet. She caught the tiny, split second side-glance he gave her before sorting a few of his other things out.

Lili's stomach fluttered even more than it had in the morning. _He knew. He heard the name-Rochefort Enterprises is not unknown-and he heard that the president and his daughter would be involved in the trip. But why?_

She actually laughed out loud to herself; once again she knew the answer. _He knew we'd be stopping in London for several nights._

_London was where we..._

Her thoughts trailed off as she tried to bring herself back to the present. She would have to be careful; the boat had quite a few people on It, and she really did not need to hear her father's reaction if they were caught doing what they were doing the day after their fight.

She stood, stretching. “I should go. I might need to see to some guests and such.”

Sergei walked over to her. He allowed his hand to brush once down her face, before turning back to sorting his things out.

Lili smiled. “We'll catch up,” she said, walking out before she decided to do something very stupid.

_Oh yes. Interesting. This trip is going to be very interesting._

 

 


	2. Been a While

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexytime warning, usual, etc. The drill, you guys know it.

_Back in London. It feels like it's been forever._

They had finally arrived at their destination, with Lili quickly disengaging from anyone that was still part of her group. There were very few, to be fair; just some guards and servants. Her father, Sebastian, and all of the guests had gotten off in Amsterdam for a bigger meeting, and they had continued on to the UK, where they disembarked and took a train onto London. As usual, they took the best hotel, Lili taking her suite and excusing herself.

Sergei had ended up in London as well. It was, of course, where the two had their first encounter.

She didn't have any idea _what_ was going on, though. She knew how seriously Sergei took his work, so on the cruise he had not been particularly talkative...not like he was _ever_ particularly talkative, but still. He was polite, as always, and she _clearly_ remembered that little cough he pulled in the meeting room...along with the glint in his eyes, and the soft touch he gave her face when she left his room. But he seemed to be playing things extremely safe; not letting on the two even knew each other, let alone spent an entire morning doing things that would likely make the people she knew spontaneously combust if they ever found out.

Now, there were only a few scattered members of their estate, and she could easily evade them. If she wanted to, of course.

What she did want to do is perhaps go to a bar that night and have a drink or two. Looking through her clothing, she decided to go a little less fancy and a little more on the casual side, opting for her shorter black skirt with fishnets. It was quite warm out still-being early fall, the weather took a bit of a turn back again-she selected a lighter top as well, a dark gray bustier with just a small jacket over it. She topped it off with a pair of small black combat-style boots-a little more fashionable than typical ones-and a sort of black choker collar instead of her usual necklace.

She also thought this outfit may catch a certain person's eye. She wasn't being _completely_ overt, but she wondered if she could subtly let someone know that they wouldn't mind spending a bit of time together again. Maybe having a couple of drinks at the bar, perhaps.

After adjusting a few more things, she headed out of the suite. As she walked down the hall, she saw a large figure-wearing his usual more military style clothing, though minus his armored vest which he often wore on duty when he wasn't wearing his dress outfit-and she knew exactly who it was.

Sergei stood by the wall, his arms folded, seemingly...waiting for someone. He turned his head, blinking once at her outfit. She smiled at him, waving once, as she walked over. She could see the look in his eyes as he shifted, clearing his throat again like he did in the meeting room, only a bit louder this time. His eyes went up and down her body; having spent that time with him, she had gotten to know a few things about him.

She knew exactly what that look on his face was, and what that tiny smirk that appeared in the corner of his mouth meant. She got a rather pleasant feeling in her lower stomach, though she decided to play it fairly tame right now; there _were_ still some of her own maids, butlers, and guards scattered about after all.

”Hi,” she said, standing next to him. His eyes trailed up and down her again. While Sergei, as always, had his mind on his work first...and he _was_ technically here to keep an eye on the heiress of Rochefort Enterprises...he had pleasant memories of that little afterparty they were at.

Her wearing this outfit was _not_ helping matters at all. Sergei, under any other circumstance, with _any_ other person, would be acting completely normal right now. Well, normal for him, which meant 'completely unemotional.' He would escort whomever it was, watch for trouble, deal with any trouble that came up, and be done with it. He would go back to the base, hotel, or wherever he was staying, drink some vodka, fall asleep, and do whatever his job required the next day.

Right now he was standing next to the young lady whom he knew _extremely_ well in a very physical manner. He found himself getting somewhat hard when he thought back to what they did that morning. He looked at her again, realizing-after he had told her that he knew exactly who would be on this job and why he took it-that he had an idea why she wore this.

Especially after seeing the little smirk in the corner of her mouth.

”You look nice,” he said, smirking slightly.

Lili just smiled. ”I'm going to have a few drinks. I know that you said it would have to be a victory drink but...maybe given the circumstances...”

”I was asked to keep an eye on you anyway.”

She snorted, scowling. ”Figures. He still doesn't think I can take care of myself.” Almost to prove that she could, she swung a fist out toward Sergei, who managed to catch it rather effortlessly. She glared at him, though not angrily.

”I wasn't even trying,” she said.

Sergei chuckled once. ”Your form is nice. You don't have to prove anything to me.”

Lili had to smile again. ”We did win that fight, yes.” She noticed he didn't release her hand. She started to try to reposition it, which he let her do so he was holding it in a different way, instead. ”We should spar a bit back on the ship. When no one is around.”

He smirked. ”I don't want to hurt you.”

Lili scowled slightly again. ”It takes skill to hold back too, you know.”

Sergei nodded, an amused expression still on his face. ”Yes, I suppose it does. We shall see.” What he didn't want to tell her was what he was afraid a sparring session would turn into at what might be a very bad moment. He sometimes cursed himself about this-Sergei Dragunov did not let anything get to him.

Somehow that night-and the morning-spent with Lili had affected him more than he thought. He remembered how he turned around before he left to kiss her before he left. He thought he may have felt a tiny tug of affection beyond the physical pleasure. He wasn't sure, though...but the way she stood in front of him again tonight, he started to feel that way again.

There were _other_ things he wanted to do right now, too.

But she wished to go have drinks, so he would accompany her. Perhaps nothing would come of this night, and he could forget about everything. He did hope that no Zaibatsu would try anything, though...he knew if they did he would end up killing them on the spot with his own hands, no questions asked, and that might ruin the mood somewhat.

He looked down, nodding his head as he stood, stretching for a moment before walking over to the private elevator. She had the entire floor to herself, essentially, so none of her household was there. She insisted on having the private floors, though the people who worked for the Rocheforts got expensive accommodations, as well.

Lili reached out to touch his hand again, taking it in hers and she gently tried to guide him back for a moment. She stood by the wall, seeing if he would follow. He did, looking down at her again, pausing to brush back a bit of her hair at a moment. He could feel his resolve wavering slightly. He bit it back for a moment, but then decided in this case...it would be okay. He was still doing what he had to. Anything else was purely his choice. His orders did not technically forbid him doing anything like this on his spare time. He knew plenty of the men went out on their nights off...it was just something that he did not care for, nor about.

He thought back to that morning again and licked his lips. Lili raised an eyebrow, smirking back at him. She wondered what was on his mind.

She was taken slightly by surprise when he leaned in to instigate the first kiss of theirs in over half a year. She returned it, immediately feeling a bit warmer than she had been and getting that all-too-familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. She actually quickened the pace somewhat, as his hands-the ones she quite loved to touch her since they actually felt powerful and that was something that could turn her on even more-ran down her shoulders and to her sides.

 _I don't think I'm going out right away like originally planned,_ she thought randomly. She didn't mind _at all_ , but she sort of wanted to get back to her suite if anything was going to happen.

When the rather intense kiss broke-Sergei continuing to kiss down her neck a few moments as his hand found her firm thigh and ran up it-he looked down at her, still smirking.

Lili was getting quite good at reading his expressions. She nodded, breathing heavily as she led him back to the suite door, fumbled with her key card a few moments since she was a bit out of sorts, and let them both in before quickly closing the door.

 _I hope there weren't any security cameras,_ she thought absently as she slid her jacket off and turned back around. Sergei was removing the sleeveless shirt he wore. He looked down at her, pausing to touch lightly under her chin, looking at her with what may have been a genuinely pleasant look on his face. Lili blinked; she had known Sergei to have roughly three expressions-neutral, indifferent, and somewhat amused. The first two were roughly the same.

Okay, to be fair, the pleasant look was also mixed with that of...something else, which was fairly plain to notice when, after they had taken their respective tops off, he continued where he left off in the hallway.

Sergei planned on making this a bit faster, so she could continue with her evening. He looked her up and down in her outfit, and realized the first moment he saw her in it that something was likely going to happen between them again. He found her rather lovely in whatever she chose, but this seemed to have an extra affect on him.

He led her over to the bed, and she sat on the edge; he slid his hands under her short skirt to pull down the fishnet stockings a few inches-which were held up with garters, making it quite simple-followed by her underwear, the latter being removed completely. She smiled at him, playing with his hair for a moment. He leaned back in to kiss her again, a bit rougher this time, but she quite liked it. She remembered how she liked it when he was a bit on the rough side, realizing that she always had her other side to her that enjoyed the street fights and everything. It was this side that liked the dangerous, powerful man and his more 'ferocious' side, for lack of a better word. She wasn't too good at thinking up words at this moment.

Breaking the kiss and moaning low as she ran her nails down his skin, he stood to free himself from his trousers to make things more comfortable, given his extreme arousal at the moment. Despite wanting to speed it along-she _did_ want to go out, after all-as she snaked her long, toned leg up around under his arm and around his back-a rather evil look on her face-he knew what she wanted. Not that he didn't want the same thing, as he enjoyed himself thoroughly that morning. 

Lili shivered as she felt his lips and tongue trace up her thigh; she was amused that neither of them bothered taking off all of their clothing, or even their boots. It was telling that perhaps both of them missed the time that was spent together those seven or so months back. She felt him lift her skirt more under her back; she was grateful as she had a feeling things were going to get slightly messy again.

She moaned loudly-not bothering holding back-as she felt his tongue sliding around and up inside of her again. She hadn't forgotten the feeling, to be sure, but she was certainly glad to feel it again. He did not ease himself into it unlike the first time-given she had been a bit on the shy side-but delved in, obviously already enjoying himself again. She caught his glance, and she thought she saw a slightly wicked look in his eyes as well.

 _He's getting more expressive around me,_ she thought absently as she felt him begin to rub his tongue quickly against her clit, causing her to yelp a bit louder than she would have liked. She had to bite her lip when she felt him begin to suck on it. While she remembered loving the long session he gave her, she quite enjoyed his current rather intense pace at this particular moment. He did occasionally slow down-giving her lighter strokes of his tongue every so often just to tease her a bit; he liked her soft gasps when he did so. 

It was probably due to the length of time, but also perhaps due to how he seemed to remember his way around her body...and maybe just due to the fact that she genuinely enjoyed being with him, but it did not take her long for her orgasm to hit. She allowed a more vocal response, figuring no one would hear. He held her lower body up, pressing his mouth to her, licking her roughly and quickly as she came. His huge hands massaged her thighs as she finally began to relax in his grasp, though he did not pull away until a short while after. He did so with some regret, as he had forgotten how much he enjoyed Lili's body.

He never thought the one person to get him to think those words would be some seventeen year old rich girl that he had taken part in a tournament with once, but stranger things had probably happened somewhere in the world.

He licked his lips, giving her a few more flicks of his tongue before kissing her thigh and standing; he shifted over her, giving her a questioning look if she wanted to go through with it again. She smiled and nodded, taking a chance to catch her breath from his pleasure. She had determined that he most _definitely_ did not forget what she liked. Her rather soaked state and incredibly pleasant ache in her midsection were testament to that.

She guided him in herself; she wanted to do a few things to him, but she had a feeling she would probably get that chance later on. She was tight-his actions just now left her soaked, but she had to sit for a few moments to get used to him again. Her legs slid around his waist as she began to move, showing him she was ready.

It didn't take him long at all; the time in between visits, the past few days spent on the cruise ship in her vicinity that had him occasionally thinking back to that one morning, and the time just spent going down on her-remnants of her rather enjoyable taste still in his mouth and on his lips-had him at the brink as it was. Not even moving from the side of the bed, he thrust, faster and faster, moaning very low in his throat as he looked down at her.

Her own head was thrown back, and she tried to help him along; speeding up her own thrusts until she felt him tense and pull out; quickly grabbing a sheet-there were others in the closet-Lili heard him moan a bit louder in release. She sat up to help him; at least wishing to do that much.

When he was finished, he sat on the edge of the bed, looking over at her. She sat up, propped on her elbows, her legs still off the bed. She smiled.

”Maybe I'm kind of glad we didn't wait,” she said, running a hand over his shoulder.

He turned toward her, leaning over to kiss her lightly on the mouth.

 _I think he lost his words again._ ”I'll get cleaned up.” She started to stand, a bit wobbly from their fast yet very nice little session.

It luckily didn't take them long, but she stood once again by the door, _now_ ready to head to the bar. Sergei looked down at her. ”I should go.”

Lili blinked. ”Come along with me.”

”Someone might see.”

”You're working for my father now, am I right?”

He nodded.

”Then you work for me, and I'm asking you to come along with me.” She smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Sergei's usual tiny smile that he would give her grew a bit larger at that, and took on a slightly wicked bent. He never told her, but he actually liked when she got commanding. Being a leader himself, it was a personality trait he could appreciate, especially attached to her.

”So it's an order.”

”Indeed.” She folded her arms.

He just nodded, holding the door open for her.

Despite enjoying a good scrap and not being afraid of common thugs, Lili sort of liked having a personal bodyguard. He was far too fun to watch fight. She absolutely loved his form and sheer overwhelming strength, and any sort of worry she may have had over heavily armed opponents went away with him around.

That wasn't the _only_ reason, of course. The fact he came with a few _other_ benefits was just icing on the cake, she thought to herself with a smile as she walked out first, Sergei closing the door behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just gotta have a quickie. XD


	3. Afterparty, Revisited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods help me, this chapter has plot with the porn! So a P&P warning. If you're just here for the smut, there's plot, and it even almost reaches somewhat 'pleasant' levels. If you're shy, you already read chapter 2 I'm sure so it just continues here. I realize that I have warnings on my work, but I'll always give a heads up in case someone accidentally wanders in. I feel it only a courtesy.

The bar was fairly tame. Nothing too much exciting was happening, but it was a more higher class bar, which Lili preferred. She picked up the drinks-Sergei taking one double shot of vodka, but wishing to stay completely sharp just in case, as he _was_ technically on duty-and carried them to a back table, where there was a large black couch she wanted to sit on instead of the hard chairs.

She settled back to sip her drink; a sweet one again. Sergei had the big shotglass in his hand as he sat back next to her, silent. When they were out in public, he was her acting 'bodyguard.' He thought of the term loosely, as she was pretty much capable of taking care of herself in the bar, though he had to keep up appearances there if necessary. He was there to go after anyone out of her league, though the Zaibatsu had not uttered a peep on the entire trip.

Which was somewhat refreshing, to be fair, though he was kind of wanting to punch or kick someone again. He was sure when this job was done he would be back to his more brutal business. Sergei's men always said to themselves he seemed to be the most alive when he was knee-deep in combat, despite his expression barely changing. Usually this meant bodies on the ground around him. And off to the side, behind him, under him...

Lili stood, nodding to him a moment as she went back to get a glass of some sort of expensive wine; she wanted something to sip slowly while she relaxed. Sergei had an eye on the bar as a couple of men seemed to talk to her. She politely replied, though they didn't seem to get any sort of clue; Lili did not look interested. He stifled a small chuckle when he saw her smack the drink out of one's hand, and idly thought if he should walk over to attempt to prevent a barfight, which would, in this finer establishment, _probably_ result in any offending parties' ejection.

Nothing became of it, and she continued back to the couch, laughing softly as she sat down again. She looked over at him after a time.

”What have you been doing the past eight months?”

He looked over. ”Fighting. Usually the Zaibatsu causing more unrest around.”

”Not surprised,” she said, sipping her wine. It was slightly dry, and the glass was more expensive than most bottles were. Quite pleasant. She looked over again at him, smiling a bit. ”You know...I kind of started missing having you around after those couple of days.”

He looked over at her a moment. She caught that light smirk that he would give her. He didn't say anything, but she saw the expression in his eyes change for just a moment. She understood exactly what that meant. Sergei buried his feelings deeper than anyone she had ever met in her life; so even something like this meant a lot.

Well, she also figured the fact about two hours before he had thrown her onto the bed and set upon her in a rather rough, yet pleasant manner counted for something as well.

She looked back over. ”We don't have to stay long. I just wanted to step out for awhile.”

He nodded, sitting back on the couch, propping his legs up on the short table there as he looked around. Lili looked him up and down; as a dancer, she could appreciate a nice set of legs, and Sergei had possibly the best set she had ever seen on a man. She smiled. Roughly the size of tree trunks-not a surprise given how massive he was overall-she saw how brutally hard he could kick...and guessed that what she witnessed was far from the limit; she knew he could kill men in a single blow. Most men she knew spent far too much time on their upper bodies, but Sergei did not neglect anything, which she liked all the better. She never thought she would prefer a man this dangerous, but there it was.

She chuckled again to herself, sort of amused how being around him could change her mood considerably...and always for the better. She knew that she had better not fall too hard-there is no way she imagined that he would really think of her in that way. They had an enjoyable thing going for now, and she was happy to keep that.

Lili noticed he was eyeing her again, not that it mattered if they noticed one another checking each other out. They had already done a lot of checking each other out. This was one of the things that amused her; somehow she still felt almost...shy around him when they _weren't_ doing things of a more sexual nature. Earlier this evening, they had met in the hallway, kissed, and she clearly remembered it took Sergei roughly fifteen minutes to start pleasuring her in a most intimate manner. This felt natural to her.

She realized it was when she was thinking about him as more when she became slightly shy.

Lili shook her head, snapping herself back, sitting next to him sipping the wine. He glanced over again, silent for a few more moments. He finally actually spoke.

”Do you know when you travel again?”

Lili thought. ”I'm not sure. It could be within another couple of months. Maybe sooner. I never know, since I start university next year.” She smiled. ”The company will be mine next, after all.” She was quite proud of this fact, though she loved her father and wanted him to stay around as long as he could, so she was in no hurry.

Sergei nodded. It took Lili a few moments, but she was a smart girl, and figured out what he was asking. ”You want to know when you can meet up with me again.”

He simply leaned back, folding his hands over his knee as he gave her the tiniest of smirks. Her intelligence-she was far too easily mistaken by some for some vapid snob-was one of many things he liked about her.

Lili laughed. ”I'm sure you could find me.”

”I could.”

She snorted. ”I was sort of joking, but okay, stalk me if you must.”

He raised his eyebrow, though his expression kept the smile. Lili knew full stop she had nothing to fear from him. She didn't always trust people, but she did trust Sergei. She leaned forward, after glancing around to make sure no one she knew was in the bar. She knew there wasn't, but it didn't hurt to check.

”Find me whenever you want,” she whispered to him, kissing him lightly on the side of the mouth. Sergei was too stoic to do anything resembling even basic affection in public, so she knew it wouldn't be returned; she wanted to do it anyway.

She was surprised when she felt his fingertips-familiar, roughened from battle-secretly brush over her hand, well out of the way of anyone seeing.

She looked down at her wine glass, her stomach feeling the familiar fluttering that it did when she was around him, but it felt even stronger this time. _I don't care if it was in secret._

_I knew what that took for him to do that._

 

–

 

Lili had taken her time with her wine, the two having sat in the bar in a comfortable silence, occasionally speaking, but not often. There were no more altercations involving flying drinks.

As they walked back to the hotel-still quiet-they passed through a darker, more desolate area. Lili, perhaps a little emboldened by her couple of drinks, decided to test the waters a bit with Sergei, and threw out another punch toward him. She wanted to spar a bit, in particular with him. Not that she thought she could win-she was overconfident at times but not completely ridiculous-but she wanted to get better.

Sergei blocked the hit, knocking it aside, smirking. Lili took her stance. Sergei realized that in her commanding way, she was not going to take no for an answer with this one.

It was, indeed, an order. 

He took his stance as well, throwing out a check-holding back, of course. She dodged and smiled. They traded blows for a short while-well, Lili took quite a few more, though seemed to not mind at all and only came back to try more; she was tenacious as always. Sergei took a quick kick to the stomach which made him step back a moment; he smiled at this. He knew she could fight, as he had seen her, and teamed up with her. But if this is what she wanted, he would oblige, as it was his duty. He realized, however, in the back of his head that he did not think it _purely_ in terms of it being his duty.

He actually thought for a moment that if this was something that would make her happy, he would do it.

He focused again, throwing a powerful side kick; Lili misjudged and stepped into it rather than away. She was knocked back and over rather spectacularly.

Lili almost felt the wind knocked out of her, but managed to roll properly and felt fine, though she realized again for a moment she would _never_ want to be one of his enemies. She looked up, Sergei looking a bit...concerned for a moment, walking quickly over to her.

”Are you okay?” he asked, kneeling down to help her up. Lili looked up at him, and started to chuckle. Then she started to laugh. Sergei's eyebrow raised. He hoped she hadn't hit her head, though she looked no worse for the wear.

”Look at you,” she said, now just looking amused. ”Rushing over as if I were fragile.”

Sergei blinked, checking her out quickly. ”I was just making sure nothing happened.”

She laughed again. ”Thank you. That's all I wanted.”

He looked toward her again, silent for a moment. He smirked, nodding once in response. He then turned to continue back to the hotel.

She ran to catch up to walk next to him on the way back, staying quiet herself; something she did not mind once in awhile...if she was around Sergei, that is. He would occasionally glance down at her, barely realizing-or maybe trying to hide the fact-that he actually was starting to care, and more than just the physical side.

Just a little.

It went without saying looking at her in that outfit also made him feel something _else_ again.

They reached the hotel in short time; it was alright for them to be seen together, as his role was to watch over her, so nothing would seem amiss. They went to the private elevator and back up to the top floor; in a short bit of time they were back in the suite, Lili taking her short jacket off and giving Sergei yet another view of the body that he sort of wanted to touch again. He held back, though, as he did not know what was on her mind.

She smiled, going out to the balcony, opening the door wide. She wondered what was going on in the old suite she had been staying in those months back. She couldn't see the hotel from this one, though they had a nice view of the city. Sergei came up next to her, looking down again. Lili touched her side-where she had misjudged her dodge-and chuckled.

”I am _so_ glad that you actually like me,” she joked, looking up at him.

He looked down at her, giving her the small smile again. Sometimes she could act again like the young adult that she was; he guessed she was just about eighteen by now, if not there. He saw her different sides very often on this trip; to her father and his business associates, she was every bit the professional young woman; impressive for someone her age.

Otherwise, she could vary from just a bit stuck-up to certain people-like tonight at the bar-but other times just like an older teen might act. Then there was her scrappy side, that she showed to him in the alley, and other times where she tried to get him to spar with her.

Finding himself thinking about all of these gave him those faint tugs of affection again. He turned toward her, letting his hand run down her face and side. She smiled, seemingly happy that he was instigating...something, as she placed her hands on his waist, tracing his muscles under his tight shirt. She tugged at it, motioning for him to take it off. He did, tossing it inside. She pressed herself to him, her arms snaking around his waist and up his back. That pleasant feeling in her stomach-and midsection-appeared again.

His arms slid down her back; the bustier she wore exposed quite a bit of skin, and he liked that.

Lili smiled against his chest, as she looked up, trying to motion him down to kiss him deeply. This one did not break for awhile; and she liked how he deepened it, his tongue sliding slightly into her mouth.

As it broke, she looked up again...suddenly realizing what she wanted to do. She began to kiss his chest...then his stomach.

She moved down lower, Sergei's eyebrow raising, and a low moan appearing in his throat. He was already getting hard, and this took him the rest of the way. He took a step back to lean by the concrete wall of the balcony; there was no other windows besides theirs, and no way to see. He quite liked the warm night air right now, so he didn't make a motion to move despite the fact he was putting together what was about to happen.

Lili looked up, smiling evilly, as she undid his trousers, pushing them down, along with his underwear. She didn't get a chance to do this earlier, so she wanted to now.

She began by lightly stroking him and slowly running her tongue around him; he shivered once, starting to gently stroke her hair. He exhaled deeply, his breathing growing heavier. She chuckled on how quiet he was, no matter what he did.

She teased him for awhile, using her hands to lightly go underneath to stroke as well, kissing the tip a few times before finally taking his length into her mouth. She sucked at him harder, letting her free hand explore, massaging his stomach, thigh, and rear...very much enjoying the feel of them herself. She smiled to herself as she hear him moan low in his throat again; the sure sign that he was enjoying himself.

Which he was. He was leaning back against the wall of the building now, his head back and his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation. She remembered what to do from that first day it seemed, and the fact that he actually genuinely liked Lili a lot made this all the better. He glanced down, watching her suck at him with her eyes closed, as he gently fingered her soft hair. He was so turned on this moment he couldn't think of much else; the only things that passed his mind was that he wanted to try to hold on somewhat to keep the feeling going, and the fact that afterward he planned on throwing her onto the bed, couch, floor, or somewhere to return the favor for a nice long while.

She took her time, running her tongue up and down his length before she let him go for a few moments to tease it with a few kisses and flicks of her tongue. He looked back down, his breathing growing heavier yet and his hand now holding the back of her head; she only smiled at that, showing she did not mind. She took him into her mouth again, sucking him more deeply this time. She was trying to extend his pleasure as much as she could, but she did not want him to be in pain.

Neither of them knew how long it went on for, but despite having amazing self-control, the fact that Lili actually seemed to know what he liked still, the fact that they both had feelings for one another whether or not they were admitting it to themselves, and just the entire situation of what she was doing caused him to be far too turned on. He could feel himself begin to go as he held onto the side wall of the balcony, biting his lower lip and growling low in his throat from the orgasm.

Lili kept sucking, swallowing what came. She did not mind the taste at all; the salty liquid that preceded it was nothing, and somehow she sort of felt herself closer to him afterward. She kept going until he was finished, slowly pulling away, licking her lips and looking up at him.

Sergei caught his breath, looking down at her, touching underneath her chin. He didn't need to say anything; she could tell how much he enjoyed it.

She stood to clean herself up in the bathroom. When she got out, Sergei was sitting on the couch, having cleaned up as well; his trousers were back up again, though he left his shirt off. He smiled slightly at Lili as she walked out and over to him as they kissed one more time. She was extremely happy they would not be leaving for three days, as it would give them some extra time, she figured, to do whatever they wanted. 

She knew that smile he got meant that he deeply enjoyed himself. She was getting kind of good at reading his expressions. She honestly had not been planning that; something had came over her outside-and they were completely private, so she decided to go for it.

Her thoughts were cut off as Sergei began to lift her skirt; he was still sitting on the large couch. He slid her underwear down quickly again; after what she had done, he felt great relief in his own lower regions, but had an urge to continue where he left off before they went to the bar; he didn't spend nearly as much time as he had wanted to down there.

Lili shivered once again. _Twice in a night,_ she thought as she felt him kissing her midsection; cleanly shaven as usual. Lili never had anything but the highest grooming habits. _I could get used to this._ She began to play with his thick hair again; one of the last completely random thoughts to enter her head-one that would have reduced her to laughter had she not felt his tongue begin parting her and giving her long strokes from back to front as she stood there-was that she wondered a reason he liked doing this was that he didn't have to talk.

He bent lower as she lifted her leg again, this time placing it up and over his shoulder. He moaned very low in his throat; she knew the little things that could get him, and her flexible, very lovely body was one of them. He could have undressed her more, but there was no need; he was able to get to everything he needed to. Right now he just wanted to make up for lost time earlier. He started slowly though; wanting to tease her to extend the fun, though her moans and the way she writhed in his grasp tempted him to do more. He kissed her, slowly, up and down her midsection, which had already started getting very wet.

Lili began to breathe harder, allowing her moans to get louder. The place, she imagined, had good enough soundproofing. Standing here like this-she would likely have to lay down eventually-made her feel somehow...sexier. Despite how much larger he was, thanks to the couch sitting lower, he was able to position himself as she kept her leg over his shoulder; and she could feel he had all the access he needed, as he swirled his tongue around after having teased her with kisses for awhile. It seemed to feel even better than the other two times. She sort of wanted to let him loose down there more often if it meant him picking up new things every time.

His access was indeed about perfect; he hoped she could hold this position. He continued on, holding her skirt out of the way with one hand as he rubbed her thigh with his other as he helped support her. Her hands were on his head; partially using him for balance and partially just stroking his hair as he thrust his tongue up inside of her before finding her clit again to suck on it. Her scent and taste were starting to affect him again, though he suspected he would need more time, as Lili gave him quite the pleasure not long ago. He would still occasionally curse himself, but would quickly forget. He did his job, he did it to the best of his extent. Nowhere was it written he could not enjoy physical pleasures on the side. He just never _cared_ to enjoy it before.

He smirked to himself when he quickly flicked his tongue against her clit for a few moments and she squealed. He looked up, snaking his tongue around again to clean her off somewhat-she was getting soaked all over again. Her hands were massaging his head as she took her own glance down to smile. She didn't seem to be wanting to let him go yet. Lili actually thought watching him made her even hornier. She never realized until now just how much she started to enjoy his company; she would have never let herself be this exposed to any of her past dates.

She threw her head back again to moan as he pressed his mouth to her to bring her over the edge. He wanted to hear her reaction again. A few more tricks and he felt her shudder against him, moaning loudly again, holding his head just a little tighter against her. As he swallowed what came, he thought he may have managed to get her even more that time.

He licked her a bit more, pulling back, licking his lips, occasionally teasing her some more as she yelped from how sensitive she was. He smirked up at her.

”Since when did you actually enjoy this?” Lili asked, her voice shaky as she played with his hair. It had long fallen out of it's tail.

Sergei simply gave her his usual tiny smile, stroking her side with his hand as he kissed her midsection again, lightly. He didn't need to say; she knew his answer from his actions. She sort of liked having a man of action. She let out a few more shaking moans as he teased her some more, finally pulling away long enough to stand to finally begin to undress. They almost managed to get all of their clothes off; her bustier was left on, and his trousers, but they managed to at least take enough time to do that. _Maybe we ought to see each other more often,_ she thought to herself, amused.

He went to lay on the bed, with Lili walking over next to it. He turned toward her, running his hand down her leg and over her midsection again, parting her slightly with his finger for a few moments before leaning in again. Lili smiled, shivering; she was left sensitive and she sort of wanted him to mess about a bit more. As she felt his tongue begin to probe again, she began to maneuver onto the bed in a way that she had her legs positioned on either side of his head. She saw an incredibly evil glint in his eye-just for a moment, as she looked down. 

Sergei thought he would be ready to go again rather soon, as his hands found her thighs to pull her close to him. He might be ready in record time, in fact. Sitting like this, he was surrounded by her-the legs he liked to stroke next to his head, and her midsection was pressed directly to him. She let out a gasping moan when she realized he could get his tongue a bit deeper like this.

It did not take her long at all this time; she had already been partially there from the fact he teased her a bit after her last orgasm. In this position, it felt incredible; she would have to perhaps do this more often. She was also able to control things more. She liked this aspect.

She finally leaned forward to grab the headboard; followed with a loud moan, she let go again this time, even stronger, as he licked furiously at her to get as much as he could. She could feel him breathing heavily below her, turning around for a moment, she saw that he was indeed finally ready again. She wondered how long he had been down there, not that it mattered.

Sliding off of him, she looked over; the lower half of his face wet from the position. He licked his lips several times. He then chuckled once, the smirk growing a touch evil, like the gleam in his eye earlier. He hoped she would do that again sometime.

Lili sat up, pulling at his trousers. She took them all the way off, enjoying seeing his body as much as he liked to look upon hers. She sat back against the headboard as he positioned over her; she had remembered this time to get something from the bar restroom. This was good; he wouldn't have to pull out.

He leaned in to kiss her-deeper than he normally did-as he slid in; Lili returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pressed his forehead to hers a moment, closing his eyes as he began to thrust, low moans escaping his throat. Lili met his thrusts, running her nails down his back like she knew he liked, since he always responded to it.

They were able to last awhile, given about an hour before Lili had relieved Sergei once already, but soon she felt him tense and thrust faster, his teeth nipping at her shoulder as he came again; his moan grew in volume slightly. A bit of sweat had appeared on his forehead; his hair was down, and Lili continued to stroke it as she gasped. It was nice to have him not have to pull out this time, right away.

When he was finished, he sat back, though staying close to her. Lili smiled, leaning forward to rest her head on his shoulder for some moments. Sergei smirked down, stroking her hair for some time before he got up to finally take a shower after the night's 'festivities.'

Lili grinned. ”The shower's quite big, you know.”

Sergei looked over his shoulder and chuckled once before continuing on.

She rolled out of the bed, very amused that she was able to tell what he was saying through a few expressions.

 

–

 

Lili had opened the doors again-much like they did that first time, given that the air was still fairly warm. She sort of wanted to air the suite out. This would likely cost her a few hundred more pounds in tips again, not that she cared. She had thrown her tight, black tank top on, but left off anything else. She did not feel shy at all around Sergei anymore, needless to say.

Sergei sat on the couch again, leaning back with a pair of his loose cargoes on, mentally cursing himself that Lili's current appearance was tempting him yet again. Before they had gotten together the first time, he didn't think of it barely at all. After the first time, he had caught his thoughts now and again thinking back, and actually was more comfortable relieving himself a couple of times over the past eight months, though it was not a common occurrence.

Now he sort of hoped he could meet with her again. Physical pleasure was sort of nice. Maybe he could allow himself that once in awhile, so long as it did not get in the way of anything else.

Lili walked over to him. Sergei looked up at her, his hands folded over his stomach. She smiled softly.

”Would you let me borrow your lap?” she asked, and then thought a moment. ”To lay on,” she continued, lest he got the wrong idea. Lili wasn't going to lie to herself anymore, she had other feelings now besides purely physical ones, though she knew that nothing much would likely come of them. But she thought maybe she could at least sort of try to indulge in a few of the feelings, at least. She ran her hand through his damp hair.

He raised an eyebrow. ”Is that an order?” he asked, snorting a tiny bit of laughter.

Lili smiled again, shaking her head. ”Not at all.”

To her surprise, Sergei shifted and moved his arms out of the way as she lay down, her head on his lap as she looked out the open door. His left hand slid over her waist, as his right rest on her freshly washed and dried hair, stroking it.

Surely, he could oblige her this.

 

 

 


	4. That's an Order

Neither slept much that night. They stayed in the same position, in fact.

They both caught maybe two hours, off and on, but could not much sleep past five in the morning. Sergei didn't even seem to need much. She imagined he had been conditioned to go for more than one day without sleep in the field.

He looked down at her, smirking a moment before looking back out the door. Surprisingly, he spoke first.

”I know where you'll be. Just tell me what city.”

She chuckled. ”Good at stalking?”

He looked at her, an amused look in his eyes. ”You'll be at the most expensive hotel in the city.”

She laughed. She was predictable like that, indeed. ”Of course.” She shifted a moment. ”We have three nights here.”

He nodded, raising his eyebrows with a tiny smirk. She sort of knew what that meant. Not that she minded. Quite the contrary; she was _hoping_ for that.

She looked up, one of his huge hands in hers. She could see a few scars on them as well. ”We probably have to behave on the flight back.”

He nodded.

” _Probably,_ I said,” she chuckled. She looked back out the window, not wanting to move. She tried to tell herself that she liked laying across his massive legs, but she knew damn well she just liked being around him for some reason.

_Why did I have to start falling for this one. Why him?_

She didn't understand. They fought together, they talked a bit. They had a few drinks together and then had a rather intense morning of sex. They met again, because he clearly wanted to see her again. Why, she didn't know. Maybe he just wanted to enjoy her physically again. She didn't mind that. She was the same way, really. He was rather good with pleasing her and only seemed to get better.

He could be downright scary, besides. She found it easy to forget when they were together, he got his nickname from killing hundreds of men, and mostly with his bare hands. He actually enjoyed combat, and not just a street fight or tournament like her. Most sane people would run away, very fast, from someone like this.

But when she felt his hand stroke her head again, she would forget about all of those aspects. Just like that.

She looked back at him to touch the scar on his lip; the one that always made her wince the most out of all of them. She knew how much that area could hurt. He probably didn't even blink, she imagined. He never pulled away from her touch.

He had made up his mind; yes, he felt something for Lili, though he wasn't sure how much. He knew that his life would never allow for anything permanent, and nor did he want it, but he supposed that once in awhile, meeting back with her-if she wanted to-could be something he could continue to enjoy. He hadn't enjoyed almost anything but combat since he had been a boy. Singing was one thing, though it was a thing not many knew about. A bit of after-battle vodka. But not another person.

Lili herself knew that her father would never approve of her being with the killing machine that was Sergei, but as much as she loved her family, she was quite happy in this affair, as secretive as it had to be.

”Just contact me,” he said, looking out the window as his hand went over he stomach. ”I'll find you, if I am available.”

Lili chuckled. ”If you aren't out breaking things.”

Sergei touched under her chin and chuckled once. His face turned more serious for a moment. ”If you have any problems with the Zaibatsu...contact me any time.”

She blinked. ”But your orders...”

”...Are to fight them.”

She understood what he was saying; he could break off to help if necessary...and he would not be breaking orders in the process. She was a bit guilty that due to his silence she sometimes underestimated how clever he could actually be. _Silly, you don't live as long as he did in combat without being clever._

”I'm sure I can deal with some thugs,” she said. ”They don't scare me.”

”I know you can. Don't overestimate yourself."

She snorted. ”I know what I can do.” Though she looked off to the side for a moment, before looking back. ”I promise you. I won't do anything stupid.” She smiled.

He nodded.

She turned back over, running her hand up and down his muscular leg. She had plans of going around London, but she was having a change of heart just about now. She was silent though, for a long time, just enjoying his touch. Sergei had made peace with himself that he would allow whatever this was. He was keeping his duty first and foremost, but he would allow Lili into his life, even it was just once in awhile. He knew he wanted that. Even if it wasn't traditional-Sergei Dragunov did not deal with matters like this in a traditional way, ever-every so often he knew he would like to see her.

After what seemed to be an hour-there would be no sun this day by the look of it outside-she turned back to face him. ”Stay here with me today.”

Sergei looked down at her, pushing back some of her hair.

”Is that an order?”

Lili chuckled. _Did he attempt humor? Did he actually attempt humor?_

”Yes,” she replied, smirking, turning to sit on his lap facing him. He looked down at her lower body, which was still devoid of any clothing. She gave him a light kiss.

Sergei only nodded, the usual smirk playing at the corner of his mouth as his eyes began to wander somewhere else. He figured it would be a shame to waste the time they had.

Lili chuckled, silently agreeing with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And hope you all liked this one too. My brain makes all sorts of different scenarios with these two. This setup I consider the most 'light' of the bunch-no real violent fight scenes, more touching moments than sad, and a fair bit of perversion of course. Now I sort of have three 'scenarios'.
> 
> Check back for more. I'm sure I'll get more Sergei x Lili smut written at some point in time. I'm surprised I've been able to do this much. 
> 
>  
> 
> Take care and thanks for reading!


End file.
